


Race to the Edge AU - Post Blindsided

by httydp3



Category: Dragons: Race to the Edge - Fandom, Hiccstrid - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dragons: Race to the Edge, F/F, F/M, HTTYD - Freeform, Hiccstrid - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Nightlight - Freeform, Race To The Edge, Race to the Edge AU, how to train your dragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httydp3/pseuds/httydp3





	1. After Blindsided Layout

Hi guys! This is a new fanfic I've been working on. 

New chapters should be up every week on Wednesday Night EST. 

Requests open. I will try to get to as many of them as possible. 

I might cross with Voltron: Legendary Defenders at some point.

\- httydp3


	2. Keeping Their Secret Part 1

Astrid's POV

"I've noticed that you and Hiccup have gotten closer... are you two together now?" Asked Heather, excitedly, throwing her double-ended axe into the bullseye. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Heather. Hiccup and I are just friends. Best friends." I replied, trying to not smile as I spoke Hiccup's name. "And even if we were together, I don't think I'd tell you." that last sentence made Heather's eyebrows perk up; "I mean... I wouldn't necessarily tell you right away... not until I knew that Hiccup and I were serious enough - for sharing our relationship with other people. Especially my best friends."

"Uh huh... do you honestly think this is all a 'what if'?" she asked, making sure to use finger quotations over the appropriate words - 'what if'. 

"Astrid, Fishlegs and I already know about you two! And we're so happy for you two! Wait til everyone knows too!" She began to gather up her throwing axes and was about to get onto Windshear when I grabbed her arm, pulling her back to the ground.

"No! Please, don't tell anyone. Hiccup and I aren't ready to tell other people. Stoick doesn't even know yet, nor do my parents."

"Relax, Astrid, I was just going to tell Fishlegs that what he saw was true - his best friends are finally together! Oh, he'll be so happy!"

"Wait. We should swing by Hiccup's first. If we're going to tell Fishlegs, I want to make sure Hiccup is okay with it."

"Okay, let's go!"

\--------------------------------------------------------

I knocked on Hiccup's hut door and waited for a response. Heather was leaning against the wall out of sight from Hiccup.

"Astrid! How was axe throwing with Heather?"

"Great! It was really great... um, Hiccup can we talk?"

Hiccup eyed me closely, "what's wrong, m'lady?"

Heather walked into view, startling Hiccup, making him bump into Toothless - who then gave out a low grumble and then fell back asleep. "Sorry, bud," apologized Hiccup.

"I know about you and Astrid, Hiccup. Astrid isn't that good at keeping you a secret. Which is funny because she kept the secret of me 'working' with Viggo and the Dragon Hunters."

"Oh, oh! So you know what exactly?"

"She knows about our relationship and how long we've been together. She also wants to tell Fishlegs he was right about us."

"Right about us?" Hiccup narrowed his eyes, in question. "What would he be right about?"

"Apparently he suspected that we were in a relationship, in fact, everyone is suspecting something now. Snotlout thinks you're gambling and the twins think we both dying and we're trying to spend as much time together as physically possible."

Smirking, Hiccup replied, "What's wrong with spending every waking moment with you, Astrid?" 

"No - nothing, Hiccup, but I think we should tell them soon."

"I agree. If you don't tell them, they'll start to think something is actually up with you guys. They might even start spying on you two."

"You mean like you and Fishlegs?" I asked 

"Astrid... we didn't spy on you guys... well I didn't, I can't say for a fact that Fishlegs' hasn't. You two just looked so in love every time we're all together. I'm surprised no one else has figured it out yet. Or even suspected anything romantic was going on."

"Maybe it's a good thing nobody else knows about you two," said Fishlegs from behind Hiccup's door switch, "I mean wouldn't you want your family to know about you two before those guys?"

"You're absolutely right Fishlegs!" Hiccup turned to face me and continued, "Astrid, maybe it's time to tell our parents about us. I know you wanted to wait until after the war, but I'm thinkin' that's way too risky, I don't want them to find out from Snotlout or the twins." He leaned in closer so that his lips were mere inches from my ear, making me blush, "Plus, we would become officially together, maybe they'll even bless us with a betrothal." He kissed the top of my ear, "we'll be together forever, m'lady."

"Um... guys? You know we're still here right?" Asked Fishlegs, pulling us back to reality, making both Hiccup and I blushed a dark crimson. 

"Oh, come on Fishlegs, let's go to the clubhouse. It'll be dinner soon anyways."

\--------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...

 

*Requests Open*


	3. Don't Die on Me

*Slitherwing AU* (Season 5 episode 10) 

 

Hiccups' POV

 

"Okay! Ruff, Tuff, you guys go with Snotlout, try and find Garf. Astrid, Fishlegs and I will gather the ingredients for the antidote. And make sure you don't touch any of the Slitherwings!" 

"Fishlegs, can you gather the smaller ingredients? Astrid and I will try and get the venom."

"Of course! Come on, Meatlug!"

"Astrid, I think I might have an idea of how to get the venom, but I don't think you'll like it at all." I turned around to see Astrid run off in the opposite direction. "Astrid! No! Oh, Thor, I guess great minds do think alike..."

I ran after Astrid just in time to see her punch a Slitherwing. She punched a slitherwing!? Wow. Just wow. I caught her, just as she fell backwards. "Hang in there, Astrid, you're one of the strongest Vikings I know."

I carried her back to where Fishlegs' was trying; to contain my tears. "Fishlegs! Have you found all the ingredients?"

"Yeah, but I don't think Stormfly is actu-what happened!?"

I failed to hide my tears as I replied, "she punched the Slitherwing, Fishlegs. Just punched it."

"Okay, I'll finish the antidote. But I don't think Stormfly is actually sick. I think she's just mourning Garf."

"Okay, whatever you say, Fishlegs. Just give her some in case."

"Of course, Hiccup."

I turned my focus back on Astrid; who was lying lifeless in my arms. "I love you, please don't leave me. I need you." I kissed her hair and forehead. 

"Here's the antidote Hiccup, it should only take a few minutes to work. I gave some to Stormfly already."

"Thank you Fishlegs, here you go Astrid." After she drank the antidote, I moved my head down to hear her heart, the steady beating reminding me that she was still here. the gods must have been against that fact because only a few seconds later the beating stopped. My own heart dropped down to my stomach. "Fishlegs! She stopped breathing!" 

"Uhhhh, I don't know, maybe she needs more antidote?" 

I laid Astrid down on the grass, and I started giving her mouth-to-mouth, hoping to the gods that this would somehow help. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes and I brought her back up to lay against me. "Shhh, it's okay, Astrid. Stormfly was never poisoned, she just missed Garf."

"Yeah, she was just was grieving her friend, she's fine now that they're reunited." 

Astrid and I looked up to see Sotlout and the twins had found Garf.

"Okay, not that I don't love a good reunion, but I'd like to get as far away from this island as possible," exclaimed a clearly dishevelled Snotlout. 

"Hahaha, yeah can't disagree with you there. Astrid, you're flying with me until we get back to the edge."

"What poison?" Asked Snotlout, crossing his arms, "I feel like we missed a lot." 

"We'll talk about it in the morning, but first we need to get back to the edge." I scooped up Astrid and got on the back of Toothless and we flew back to the edge. 

 

*The Edge*

 

Once we had landed at my hut I let Astrid down, who was still leaning on my chest out of complete exhaustion. 

"Astrid? I would never normally ask you this, but I think that it is imperative that someone stays with you tonight. And because there's more room in my hut, would you and Stormfly stay here tonight?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that. I don't want to be alone after that crazy experience."


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. There should be a new chapter up in a day or so. See you soon, httydp3 :)


End file.
